User blog:BreZ/BreZ MuZik 5 - Snakepit
So yeah, I promised this would be a different song, I'm stuck on that one. I also know I promised two episodes of Wikia of Thrones to be revealed last week, I'm stuck on those as well... So, let's just enjoy this song instead as I start writing my newsblog for next season which I will publish some time next week... if I don't get stuck on that too. So... Drakan helped me find a beat for this song... I apparently forgot to copy the link... whoops. Lyrics It’s inevitable that you fall in, it’s something you can’t navigate around I fell in and now I think I might drown, and I keep on sliding further down They rule by spreading fear, they’re slithering all over me and I can’t break free Secrets spread ear to ear, they’re whispering, feel the venom poisoning me I’ve fallen deep into a snakepit, can’t seem to find a way to escape it In this world some people are nice but most of ‘em are snakes who can only fake it All they can say is nothing but fake shit, all who find themselves in their wake get bit They can tell me my dreams aren’t fit, but I’m not just gonna sit back and take shit They won’t get me to quit, no matter how many times they tell me I won’t make it My life will go the way I decide to take it, don’t you ever mistake it Even if my dream won’t come true, there is no way they’ll get me to forsake it They can take a last look at that ceiling they built me, cause I’m gonna break it And escape through the lit of this snakepit without getting bit You slither, slither, slither, I know what’s going on behind that grin You slither, slither, slither, you changed, like a snake you shed your skin You slither, slither, slither, you got no heart, like a man made from tin You slither, slither, slither, you’ll do anything just to win I’ve fallen deep into a snakepit, can’t seem to find a way to escape it In this world some people are nice but most of ‘em are snakes who can only fake it All they can say is nothing but fake shit, all who find themselves in their wake get bit They can tell me my dreams aren’t fit, but I’m not just gonna sit back and take shit They won’t get me to quit, no matter how many times they tell me I won’t make it My life will go the way I decide to take it, don’t you ever mistake it Even if my dream won’t come true, there is no way they’ll get me to forsake it They can take a last look at that ceiling they built me, cause I’m gonna break it And escape through the lit of this snakepit without getting bit You slither, slither, slither, you think I don’t know where you’re at You slither, slither, slither, I know you’re preparing to attack You slither, slither, slither, I can see right through your little act You slither, slither, slither, plan to put your fangs right into my back I’ve fallen deep into a snakepit, can’t seem to find a way to escape it In this world some people are nice but most of ‘em are snakes who can only fake it All they can say is nothing but fake shit, all who find themselves in their wake get bit They can tell me my dreams aren’t fit, but I’m not just gonna sit back and take shit They won’t get me to quit, no matter how many times they tell me I won’t make it My life will go the way I decide to take it, don’t you ever mistake it Even if my dream won’t come true, there is no way they’ll get me to forsake it They can take a last look at that ceiling they built me, cause I’m gonna break it And escape through the lit of this snakepit without getting bit It’s inevitable that you fall in, it’s something you can’t navigate around I fell in and now I think I might drown, and I keep on sliding further down They rule by spreading fear, they’re slithering all over me and I can’t break free Secrets spread ear to ear, they’re whispering, feel the venom poisoning me Poll Which do you favor? Songs like this one Songs about something (e.g. my "The Creed" and "Am I Going Bats" songs) Other songs that would classify for the first option are "The Jealous Type" and "Till the Day That I Die" More MuZik Category:Blog posts